


Tangled

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't mind being the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Don't tell Dean, but Sam is not averse to the occasional cuddle. The perpetual big spoon, he enjoys the sensation of arms and legs tangled, the head of his partner tucked loosely under his chin, and the steady thub-dub of his own heartbeat swirling in someone's ear. It's intimate in a way that pure sex lacks; it's something comforting, something peaceful.

The archangel snoring on his chest is hardly comforting or peaceful. But Gabriel is, to put it simply, a cuddle slut. He twines himself through Sam's limbs, mumbles filthy suggestions in his sleep, and basically attaches himself to Sam like a limpet. It's hardly peaceful. It's more like tangling with a chocolate-flavored octopus. Moreover Gabriel simply radiates heat, as if his angel-ness is bursting at the seams of his vessel. Sam has to throw off the blankets when Gabriel visits his bed, which happens with more frequency now that Dean and Cas have started getting their own motel room.

"Chocolate sauce," Gabriel mutters into Sam's chest. "Lick it off you."

Sam warms his toes on the back of Gabriel's calves and files the sleepy suggestion away for later.


End file.
